Flash from the Future
by SstingRray
Summary: Sugar Motta is from the future and came back in time using Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez's completed time machine to watch her moms fall in love in high school. What else will she end up influencing? Better summary inside. Canon pairings, focus on Brittana, naturally. Starts from S3
1. The Purple Piano Project

**Hello out there. When I first heard about the idea of Sugar being Brittana's daughter from the future, I thought that was one of the funniest things ever. I just started re-watching the third season, and I realized that Sugar being their daughter from the future could be canon…**

**I don't own Glee or any of the songs they've used. If I did, well…**

**Thoughts in italics. Sugar song lyrics in bold.**

**Please don't complain about the intricacies of time travel on here. Just relax and go with it.**

**The Purple Piano Project**

Sugar had found her Mom's time machine that she had finally finished. Her mothers' 20th wedding anniversary had been approaching. Mami had been so romantic with Mom lately, and Sugar hadn't been able to stop grinning. Her moms were so cute, and she hadn't been able to resist seeing the two of them fall in love from the beginning. Sugar grabbed a bunch of cash and a sports almanac that Puck had left lying around the last time he had visited the Pierce-Lopez family. She made sure to keep the watch in her pocket that would allow her to come back whenever she wanted.

Her aim with the time travel machine had been a little off. She arrived in the summer of 2011 in Lima, Ohio. She had missed the quite a few firsts with between her parents, but as she racked her brain, she realized that she had arrived in time for their senior year.

She had found Al Motta during the summer. He was a gambling man, and she had the results of all the sports events that were coming up. Sugar was definitely Santana's daughter when she had to be. Between the Lopez determination and the Pierce charm, Sugar always got what she wanted. And what she wanted was to pretend to be Al Motta's daughter for an indefinite period of time. She got a parental figure to enrol her at McKinley, and he got a guaranteed income as long as he didn't ask questions.

Sugar wasn't as stupid as she intended to pretend. Her Mom had made sure that a purple piano was in her dance studio, and Sugar knew the story behind it. Her first request from her new "Daddy" had been to donate some purple pianos.

Sugar Motta stopped in her tracks and stared up at the McKinley entrance. _This is it, _she thought,_ this is where Mom and Mami fell in love._ She clapped her hands and jumped up and down on the spot.

She dashed into the school and stopped in her tracks when she saw Finn walking down the hallway. _He looks so young._ She flinched as Finn got a Slushee in the face. She grimaced. She had overheard her Mami apologizing to Rachel one day about being responsible for Slushees, and now she understood what they had been talking about. She couldn't help but snort at the stupid look on his face though.

Unfortunately, Sugar realized that high school hadn't changed too much over the years and her first morning was filled with finding her locker, her classes, and her books. She tried to keep an eye out for anyone she might recognize, but didn't see anyone.

A bit downhearted, she headed off to lunch in the cafeteria. She sat with a bunch of random strangers and pulled out her book, not feeling too hungry.

Some kid with a guitar began to play the intro to a song and Sugar's head whipped up. Her mouth dropped when she saw the purple piano in the corner. Teenagers were beginning to gather around it and Sugar couldn't help but grin when she saw a certain pair of Cheerios run around hand in hand.

"We Got the Beat" played and Sugar saw the New Directions for the first time. _Damn, Mami and Mom can sing. _She kept looking around at the younger versions of the people she knew and then stopped, puzzled.

_Where's Aunt Quinn?_ Quinn was her godmother, but Sugar couldn't see her. She wasn't at the Cheerios table and she wasn't dancing on a table singing with her moms who looked _so _happy.

Sugar was so confused that she didn't notice Puck drop down in front of her and start doing push ups on the table in front of her. She stared at him wide-eyed as he went off to join the others at the piano. _He looks so young._ Sugar noticed everyone around her didn't look too impressed with the performance, so she made sure to keep as inconspicuous as possible.

Sugar tensed as she saw a cheerleader throw some food at Rachel, her Mami's old roommate. _This is not good._ Sugar began looking around for exits as she heard what she feared.

"Food fight!"

Sugar tried to fight her way to an exit, feeling bad for not staying to help her mothers. She looked back and burst out laughing.

_That's right, Mami, you're the badass._ She shook her head as she watched her Mom throw food at anyone who moved and her Mami hide behind Rachel. _Good thing Mom has you covered._

Sugar finally made it into the hallway and finally put her finger on something that had been bothering her: There were no sign up sheets for Troubletones on the extracurricular bulletin boards. Her moms had loved the Troubletones. It was certainly all Mercedes would talk about, and whenever Mercedes came to visit, the three of them would go singing all over the house.

Sugar asked a random staff member where the Troubletones rehearsed and all she got was a funny look. As the teacher walked away, Sugar grew an evil smile. _No Troubletones? No problem. I'll just get my own glee club. _ She thought quickly as she made her way to the choir room. She needed to try out for New Directions and not be selected. Her Mami always made fun of her Mr. Schuester for almost everything, but she could never fault for accepting anyone who wanted to sing. Sugar Pierce-Lopez could sing. Her parents were Santana and Brittany for god's sake. She would have to forget all that vocal training that her parents let her have with Rachel.

She would have to sing terribly enough to not be accepted, but she needed the New Directions to know who she was so that the girls would want to join her group.

Sugar walked to the doorway and tried not to smile too widely at her moms sitting together in the back row.

She heard Mercedes as she waited for her moment to speak.

"Not one single person was inspired by our hot lunch jam to try out, Mr. Schue."

"It's true," Sugar spoke up, "You guys sucked ass."

Sugar kept her smile to herself as she knew she had everyone's attention.

Rachel was the first to respond, "I'm sorry, and you are?"

"I'm Sugar Motta and I have self-diagnosed Asperger's so I can pretty much say whatever I want. I'm like a diplomat's daughter."

"How can we help you, Sugar?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Here's the deal: I'm awesome and I wanna be a big, big star. When I saw you guys singing and dancing in the cafeteria I thought, I am so much better than you."

Sugar let that sink in.

"Sorry, Asperger's."

"Well, great," Mr. Schuester replied. Sugar tried not to raise an eyebrow. Great? She was channeling her Mami's inner bitch. _It's going to take some horrible singing to get this guy to turn me away._ "Look, you see guys?" Mr. Schuester continued, "You have inspired an audition. Good job."

Sugar could see her moms watching her. Mami was sizing her up and Mom looked curious. Rachel looked furious.

"Sugar, why don't you show us what you can do. Take your time. Whenever you're ready."

"Get ready to taste some sweet ear candy," Sugar faced the piano player, "Hit it, hottie."

**The minute you walked in the joint**

Sugar watched as Kurt, her Mami's other old roommate, and Mercedes reacted to her glorious display of tone-deaf singing.

**I could see you were a man of distinction**

**A real big spender**

Sugar was trying so hard to keep a straight face. She moved around, enjoying herself and playing to her horrified audience.

**Good-looking, so refined**

Rachel looked like she was going to be sick.

**Wouldn't you like to know what's going on in my mind**

**Hey big spender**

**Spend…a little time…with me**

Sugar was a little concerned when she saw her Mom was enjoying herself, but she brushed it off. Her Mom enjoyed everything anyway.

Sugar finished as off-key as she could and waited for the bomb to drop.

"Sugar," Mr. Schuester started.

"Text me the rehearsal sched."

"Of course," he replied and Sugar tried not to be shocked. _Really?_ Thankfully, Rachel didn't disappoint. Sugar saw Rachel kick the back of Mr. Schuester's chair before responding.

"Mr. Schue, stop speaking. Ok, Sugar? We'll be in touch."

"Thank you," Sugar smiled. She knew that Rachel smile, "Bye."

Sugar was so proud of herself, she couldn't resist ruffling the piano player's hair. Sugar knew Rachel that wouldn't let Sugar anywhere near the New Directions during the year they went for Nationals. But she had definitely caught her Mom's attention with that performance, and where her Mom goes, her Mami follows. _They're totally going to join my group._

As she walked away down the hallway, Sugar bumped into a skanky-looking girl with pink hair.

"Sorry," Sugar rushed out, "I didn't see you, I –"

"Whatever," the girl responded as she walked away, peering in the choir as she passed it. Sugar was stunned.

_Quinn?_

Sugar was in the courtyard like most of the school. She was doing her best to keep out of sight so that she could watch her moms uninterrupted. She daydreamed until she saw a young man in bright red pants stand up from the crowd.

_Only one man I know can pull those off._

She watched as Blaine danced and sang on the steps. She watched even closer as her Mami joined in as a dancer. She looked over to the side of the steps and noticed the pink-haired Quinn once again.

_No way. This had to have been a phase. Aunty Quinn is sooo pretty. At least Mami looks hot… Is that gasoline she's pouring on the piano?_

Sugar watched as Quinn flicked a cigarette at the purple fire hazard and watched as flames overtook it.

_This is ridiculous,_ Sugar thought, _it's a good thing I showed up when I did. Quinn needs to get a reality check._

A few days passed and Sugar couldn't believe that Mr. Schuester hadn't told her she hadn't made the cut yet. _He can't actually be considering me can he? How much of a bleeding heart does he have to be?_

She slammed her locker shut in frustration, and was surprised to see Mr. Schuester standing there, looking uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, Sugar. You can't join New Directions." Sugar saw he looked really sad about not accepting her, and she knew she had to seal the deal so that he wouldn't have a doubt in his mind.

"Obviously, your ears are busted, cause I worked that song like a hooker pole. It's no biggie, I'll come in and I'll do it again."

"Sugar, I'm sorry. You can't sing. The answer's no. But I love your enthusiasm and I'd be so happy to work with you –"

Sugar had to end this before he accepted her in New Directions, "You know what? Who cares what you think? Hm? Nobody. You're a washed-up Broadway wannabe who's stuck in Lima and has led the glee club to how many national wins? Oh, I'm sorry, zero. Not Asperger's!"

She stormed out in a tantrum that would've made her Mami proud.

Sugar had bigger problems to deal with. She needed someone to coach the Troubletones and pull Quinn out of her funk. She stopped and laughed to herself. The answer was so obvious: Shelby Corcoran.

She began to run home at the end of the day, but stopped when she passed the auditorium. She peered in smiling, remembering why she never passed up the opportunity to watch her Mom dance, even if it wasn't for a song that she was singing the lead.

Movement from the balcony caught Sugar's eye and she looked up to see Quinn watching wistfully. _Oh yeah. Shelby Corcoran_ _is making a return to Lima._

**Read and review! I'm hoping to make this into a weekly thing.**


	2. I Am Unicorn

**Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

**I'm hoping that this story will be able to explain the odd disappearing acts that Sugar sometimes does on the show, while also following the Brittana relationship. Don't panic people, Brittana is endgame!**

**I don't own Glee, or the songs they use.**

**I Am Unicorn**

Mr. Motta had needed persuading.

"You want me to track down who?"

"Shelby Corcoran. She'll be somewhere in New York. Check the theatre circles."

Al looked up from his newspaper that he had been reading in his office before Sugar all but busted down his door. Sugar shut the door behind herself and locked it to make sure they wouldn't be interrupted or overheard. Just to be safe, she closed the blinds, blocking the view from the hallway.

"It'll cost you. But I should be able to track her down within a month or so."

"I need you to find her faster."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really. Hire a private detective or something. It needs to get done this week."

"And what do I get in exchange?"

"All the results of the MLB playoffs for this fall. The World Series is coming up isn't it?"

Al placed his paper on his desk and smiled up at Sugar, "You've got a deal."

Sugar handed over the results that she had copied by hand out of the sports almanac last night. She was keeping the almanac in her bag at all times because if Al Motta got a hold of it, he would have no reason to help her. Sugar hated having to give over so many results for one favour, but when it came to the futures of her moms and Aunty Quinn, no price was too high.

"I want my usual cut," Sugar said.

"Of course," Al replied, greedily scanning the piece of paper, "Thirty percent is yours."

"Al, you better be using different aliases to make these bets. Especially these bets for the baseball playoffs. A guy can get lucky once or twice but not that many times. We don't want to attract attention."

Al scoffed and waved away her concerns, "Sugar, please. I'm not an amateur. This isn't my first morally blurred rodeo."

Sugar smiled, "Good. Then we won't be having any problems."

Sugar felt so proud of herself a few days later when she sat down in Mr. Figgins's office with Mr. Motta and Shelby. Sugar had to keep reminding herself not to call her Shelby, but Sugar was such good friends with Beth, that it made it hard not to.

_Holy crap, I wonder if I could see Beth as a baby…_

"Mr. Motta, just so I'm clear," Figgins was saying, "In exchange for this very generous donation, all I have to do is hire Ms. Corcoran to start a second show choir at McKinley which features your daughter."

"For which I will cover any and all expenses."

_With money you're making from me,_ Sugar thought, _but I have to admit, he is selling this really well. Not that Figgins would ever turn down easy money like this._

"My Sugar is a supernova, Figgy."

"You have a deal! Mrs. Danny Brown! Mr. Motta has just ended our toilet paper shortage with this enormous cheque! Wipe away!"

As they left the office, Al Motta was quick to leave. He had bets to place after all, but Sugar didn't mind. His quick exit gave Sugar time to work on Shelby.

"So, when do we start?" Sugar asked.

"Well we need to get some more people first."

"How about Quinn Fabray? She's not in the New Directions anymore, so that won't upset Mr. Schue. She's a good singer."

"Quinn's not in the New Directions anymore?"

"No, and her hair's pink too. Gross, right?"

"Are you sure about that?"

"The hair or that it's gross?"

"No, that she left New Directions."

"Well, she hasn't been performing with them."

"I'll talk to her," Shelby said as she walked away, looking concerned.

Sugar walked the hallways and couldn't help but laugh at the campaign posters that Kurt had put up for class president. Squinting at one until her eyes got used to the sheer amount of pink, she was able to see… a unicorn? She threw her head back and laughed. Only one woman loved unicorns this much, and the wall of stuffed unicorns from Sugar's childhood proved it.

_Oh, Mom. I see where you got your ideas for my bedroom when I was a baby._ She turned around the hallway and stopped when she saw her moms talking.

_Mom looks upset. Did she just say she failed her precious unicorn?_

Sugar watched as her Mami cheered up her Mom by calling her a genius and a unicorn. Sugar smiled; this was exactly the kind of thing she had hoped she would get to see. They were so cute together. They were glaringly obvious considering they were trying to keep things a secret, but so cute.

Sugar skipped her way to rehearsal with Shelby. She decided she had to keep singing badly so that Shelby would be more than willing to scoop up her moms once they were ready. Sugar hadn't made up her mind yet about which mom she was going to convince first, but she was leaning towards her Mom. Then again, her Mami and Quinn had always been good friends.

_Friends with a really weird dynamic that included a lot of slapping, sure, but still friends. If Shelby's return to Lima means that Quinn will join the Troubletones, maybe the easiest mom for me to convince will be Mami after all…_

Sugar entered the classroom and saw Shelby sitting at a piano. Shelby seemed to be preparing herself for the stressful hour ahead. Sugar smiled in spite of herself as Shelby seemed to physically brace herself when she saw Sugar walk in.

"We're going to start with the basics," Shelby said, "We'll work on your range, and I want you to sing the phrase 'I am a shining star.'"

"That so describes who I am."

Shelby gave a strained smile and began to play the piano. Sugar took a deep breath and sang in her most off key voice:

"I am a shining star. I am a shining star. I am a shining star."

Shelby had stopped playing the notes, which Sugar took as a good thing.

"Ok, stop. Stop. Stop! I am a shining star. I am a shining star. Do you hear the difference?"

"Yeah. I sound good. You know, why don't you take the day off? I need to catch up on my _Strange Addictions_ episodes and you kinda have this irritating nasally quality that I can only take so much of."

Shelby stared at her.

"Sorry, Asperger's."

Sugar couldn't help but give Shelby a big hug before leaving. Beth was Sugar's best friend and Shelby was Beth's mom. Kinda.

On Sugar's way out of the classroom, she saw Quinn coming in. Sugar had to stop herself from squealing with happiness, but allowed herself a happy dance once she was out of sight. Everything was going according to plan. She was watching her moms fall in love and she was saving Aunty Quinn.

The next day, Sugar almost dropped her armful of textbooks when she saw a blond-haired, dress-wearing Quinn walking toward the auditorium. No cigarettes, no bad attitude, no denim!

_What the hell is this? Quinn was supposed to join me and Shelby!_ _Mom and Mami always talked about how proud they were of Quinn during the Troubletones performance of Lady Gaga at Nationals. So why didn't Quinn join Troubletones? It would've been the perfect excuse for her to see Beth!_

Sugar followed Quinn to the auditorium. She watched as Quinn joined Booty Camp and her friends. But what Sugar couldn't believe was that no one noticed how sad Quinn looked standing at the back of the group. Except Puck; he seemed a little scared of her, not that that comforted Sugar any more.

_If Mami and Mom had been there, they would've made Quinn smile. Quinn's not any better now than she was when her hair was pink._

Sugar sighed. _Do I have to do everything?_

**So, as you can see, I'm embellishing episodes that have aired. Some of the episodes will pretty much write themselves, but I have some questions for you guys regarding the episodes that I'll have to embellish a lot:**

**Do you want to see more of Al Motta?**

**How involved do you want Sugar to be in other glee clubbers lives? She'll definitely be involved in the Unholy Trinity, Artie, Rory, and Troubletones girls, but do you want to see** **her interact with other people too? She'll talk to everybody, but I mean more in terms of her influencing their futures.**


	3. Asian F

**So this chapter was the first real test. There wasn't too much to work with from this episode, so I got to have some fun embellishing. I know it's a bit difficult to get into right now, but Sugar starts interacting with her moms next chapter and the story will flow better from there.**

**I don't own Glee or the songs they use.**

**Asian F**

Sugar wandered the halls. People by their lockers were chatting about the production of _West Side Story_ and who was trying out for what role. Sugar overheard Mike and Tina discussing whether Mercedes or Rachel would get the role of Maria.

Sugar couldn't be bothered by that right now. _I need to figure out how to get the glee girls to join Troubletones. Mom and Mami said all the girls did the Troubletones 'Edge of Glory' number at nationals except for Rachel. She sang a solo. So that means all the other girls were coached by Shelby, right?_

Sugar sighed. She started to head to geography class when she saw her moms approaching Kurt and Rachel. Santana was wearing her bitch face and even Brittany looked serious. _What's going on? _Sugar stopped at the water fountain, and began taking a long drink.

Brittany had begun listing reasons as to why a female student council president was the superior choice and Sugar watched as Santana smiled at Brittany proudly while Kurt and Rachel seemed to be trying to figure out if Brittany had had a brain transplant.

Sugar smiled to herself. _I don't understand why everyone looks at Mom like that when she starts using big words. She's not stupid or anything. I'm so glad she's running for class president. She's so smart._

"I tweeted about Brit's flash mob pep rally in the gym and we're all showing up to support her with girl power," Santana said.

Sugar stood up. _Mami was always talking about girl power with the Troubletones… Is this pep rally where it starts?_

Sugar turned around to follow the crowd to the gym and couldn't believe her eyes watching her Mom sing Beyoncé.

_Go Mom…_

Sugar watched Santana and other girls joined the dance party on the basketball court.

_Really, Mami? It took you that long? She dances like that and it took you that long?_

Sugar began to count. _There's Mom, Mami, Quinn, Tina … no Mercedes? Ugh, this isn't the Troubletones. Mercedes is one of the Troubletone leads. Dammit._

_()()()_

Sugar had taken to relaxing in one of the comfy chairs in the library. It was out of the way and surrounded by the bookshelves. Sugar needed the quiet so that she could focus because she had to make sure to be careful with the history essay she was writing. She had already found five sentences where she had referred to events that happened after 2011.

She idly chewed the end of her pen, when she saw her Mom and Mami make their way over to the bookshelves she was sitting near. _At least I don't have to hide to eavesdrop this time._

"I don't know why you need to sign out these public speaking books, Britt-Britt. You're going to kick Lady Hummel's ass at the debate. You've got this campaign in the bag."

"I don't like public speaking though, San. You know I get nervous."

"Britt…"

"No, there'll all going to be waiting for me to say something stupid. I… I need to be prepared."

"You won't say anything stupid, because you aren't stupid. We've talked about this, Britt. You're a genius. And a little too talented at deadpan humour for people to get that you're joking."

"But everyone laughs, and there's going to be so many people…"

"They laugh because they're the stupid ones. Come on, we'll sign these out and go to my house. You can start working on your speech, and you can help me with my audition for Anita."

Sugar's Mom squealed, "So you are going to audition?"

"Yeah, I mean, any chance to show up Berry."

"You're going to be so hot as Anita."

The girls shared a shy kiss out of sight from onlookers amongst the bookshelves. They giggled as they left the aisle and headed to the front desk. _So chivalrous Mami, carrying Mom's books for her._

_()()()_

The days began to pass and Sugar began to get worried. Quinn still wasn't ok, the Troubletones didn't exist… The Troubletones had to exist if her moms were going to win Nationals, and if her moms didn't win Nationals, they wouldn't have that kiss…

Sugar had been keeping an eye on Quinn as much as she could. Unfortunately, Quinn wasn't distracted like Sugar's moms were with each other and, being naturally suspicious of other people, Quinn had already begun shooting Sugar questioning looks whenever their eyes met in the hallway. Quinn and Puck spent a lot of time muttering quietly together at their lockers, and they were always very careful not to be overheard. Sugar tried to figure out what was going on with them and Shelby, but couldn't figure out. Well, she had figured Puck out. The poor boy was nursing a crush on the older woman. _Mami would sum this up best, _Sugar thought, _Wanky._

Quinn, on the other hand, always kept looking at Shelby in a rather calculating way. Shelby had become more withdrawn at their rehearsals, and Sugar hoped Quinn would pull herself together, or Shelby would never let her on the Troubletones.

She was on her way to rehearsal when she saw a crowd had gathered around the bulletin board. Sugar snuck in to see what was going on and smiled. The cast for the musical had been posted and her Mami had landed the role of Anita. _Of course. Mami is perfect for Anita._ Brittany was all excited, jumping up and down while Santana tried to play it cool.

Sugar started moving towards the rehearsal room where Shelby was waiting for her. She saw Mercedes moving away from her locker and heading towards the same room. Sugar got the feeling that what was happening was important and she gave Mercedes enough room to enter on her own.

Sugar lurked in the doorway, trying to listen in on the conversation between Mercedes and Shelby without looking too obvious.

"You'll need some star power and here I am."

Sugar's mouth dropped. Mercedes was offering her voice to the Troubletones? _No way. She was one of the original New Directions members, so why did she leave? There was her, and Kurt, and Artie, and Tina, and… Rachel… That's it! She's gotten sick of Rachel being the golden child!_ Sugar leaned against the wall as her mind raced. _Well, if Mercedes is sick of Rachel getting the female leads since day one, I bet Tina is too! But Tina wouldn't ditch Mike out of nowhere… Who else… Quinn? No, Quinn doesn't get sick of Rachel…Well Mami will definitely be sick of Rachel; they don't have much patience for each other. Great! Once we get Mami, then Mom will follow. I can't make this plan too obvious though. I'll get my moms to join and between them and Mercedes, I'm sure we can convince Tina and Quinn to join._

Sugar tried to hide her triumphant grin as she stepped into the rehearsal classroom to join her new teammate.

**Read and review! I welcome all feedback**

**By the way, if you haven't heard Lea, Dianna, and Naya sing Love Song yet, drop everything you're doing and go listen to it now :)**


	4. Pot O'Gold

**We made it, Sugar gets to interact with her moms now!**

**I don't own Glee. Read and review!**

**Pot O'Gold**

Sugar was walking down the hallways of McKinley when she saw something that stopped her in her tracks. _Who is that guy that's dyed all of his clothes green, and what's he doing talking to my Mom? _Sugar moved to within hearing distance of the scene taking place in front of her Mom's locker.

"Wait," her Mom was saying, "other people can see you? But only because you let them see you."

"That's right," Green Guy responded. Sugar could immediately tell from his accent that this kid was Irish.

"I thought about it a lot and I know what I want as my first wish. Your magical race, they make my favourite cereal: Lucky Charms. I really wish that you would make me a box of Lucky Charms with all marshmallows."

"You're in luck. Lucky the leprechaun happens to be my cousin and he lives two toadstools down."

"Thank you," Sugar couldn't believe her Mom would kiss this kid on the cheek. The fact that her Mom thought that this guy was a leprechaun was slightly more believable. "Though I don't understand most of what you just said. Work on it."

With that, Brittany walked away and Sugar was not at all impressed with his not-so-subtle way of checking out her Mom.

_This kid doesn't know what he's messing with,_ Sugar scoffed, _I'll have to keep an eye on him. Anyone who takes advantage of my Mom's love of mythical creatures deserves a punch in the face._

Sugar's first rehearsal with Mercedes had gone really well, but then it was tough to not be impressed by Mercedes's voice. But, Sugar needed to make sure that Mercedes would want some allies around. She decided the best way to go about that was to become a rabid fangirl.

"Oh my God. You're Mercedes Jones! You're so talented and so cool and you totally deserved Maria!"

"Whoa, easy there new girl," Mercedes said, "Though what you've said is true, Shelby and I have been talking and there's no way we're going to get what we want with just the two of us in this group."

"I've been talking to some Cheerios to see if they want to join, but most of them have stuffed me in lockers."

"I know the type. Unfortunately, Cheerios only follow their own kind…"

Sugar could see the wheels start to turn in Mercedes's head from the seed she planted. _Time to drive the message home._

"You were in New Directions for a long time, right? Oh my God, do you know Santana Lopez? My YouTube account had "Valerie" on repeat from your performance last year. That blond girl who was dancing was amazing too."

Sugar made sure not to add that her moms still had that "Valerie" performance on repeat back home. It was all over their home videos too. Sugar had watched it until she had it memorized.

"Yeah, that was a great number. It helped us win at Sectionals."

"Awesome. It's too bad they're Cheerios. They won't listen to me."

Mercedes looked thoughtful, "I've got to get to class. I'll see you later, Sugar."

Sugar made sure to be discreet as she followed Mercedes through the hallways. She squealed when she saw Mercedes approaching Santana.

"Hi Santana," Mercedes greeted, "How many solos did you get in glee club last year?"

"A few," Santana shrugged.

"One," Mercedes corrected, "Valerie' and I loved it."

"I was also the Lips in Rocky Horror."

"Listen, if you and I were in Shelby's group, we'd get all the solos and the duets. Our voices sound amazing together. Plus it's an all-girl group."

"Well, why would I care about all-girl?"

Sugar rolled her eyes. _Oh Mami, so much denial. You're too obvious._

"It's all lady power all the time."

Sugar's eyes narrowed at Finn following Santana and Mercedes. _Ugh, speaking of obvious_.

"Shelby's a great teacher," Mercedes continued, "I mean, I'm hitting notes I didn't even know existed. She gets me, what I have to give. It feels good."

"You know, honestly, I wish I could, but somebody's gotta look out for Brittany. I mean, that special place where she lives? Yeah, it's beautiful, but someone's gotta help her cross the street. I could never just leave her."

"Get her to come with you."

Mercedes walked away. _Mami looks thoughtful._ Sugar gloated. _Now that she's thinking about it, it'll only take a small push._

Sugar was pushing ideas around in her head in the school hallways._ Mami needs a reason to leave New Directions, and it has to be a good enough reason to make Mom leave as well. If only Mercedes or I were in that choir room! I'd make Finn act like a self-centered asshole and Rachel act overly-ambitious and that's all it would take._

She came to a halt near her Mom's locker, noticing the green-shirted kid once again. _Ok, this guy is stalking my Mom worse than I am these days. What the hell is he up to?_

"One all-marshmallow box of Lucky Charms as requested."

"This is magic. Oh my God. Thank you so much Rory Leprechaun."

Sugar's eyes narrowed no that she knew the name of this would-be suitor. _I know Mom gives the best hugs in the world, Rory, but you are enjoying yourself waaaay too much. Where's Mami when I need her?_

"You know, now you're only, like, two wishes away from getting my pot of gold."

Sugar giggled. _Stupid boy. She's not talking about what you think. She has a jar full of chocolate coins she keeps under her bed for when she has nightmares. Mom thinks it's a big secret._

"I have another story to tell you. Every night, I feed Lord Tubbington nougat and sprinkles and then I rub his belly three times with glitter sticks, but so far, nothing works."

"You do that because…"

"I want Lord Tubbington to poop candy bars."

Sugar smiled slowly. _Is that why Mami always has to clean the litter box?_

"What? Does everybody wish for that or something?"

"Brittany, I was wondering if, maybe, you would like to do dinner tonight."

_Oh HELL no!_ Sugar began looking around for her Mami and wondering if maybe she should interrupt somehow.

"Well, I can't. I have plans with a friend."

Sugar breathed a sigh of relief. _So Mami and Mom are still 'just friends?' I guess I didn't miss too much when I showed up at the wrong time. It explains Mami's denial._

"And you're not supposed to eat anything but four-leaf clovers, anyways, so…"

_I wish Mom wasn't so affectionate sometimes,_ Sugar sighed, _There are so many people that take a kiss on the cheek the wrong way. Something's got to be done about this kid, Rory. Maybe I could slip Mami a hint? I'll go to Breadstix tonight. If Mami's taking Mom anywhere, it'll be there. Maybe I can tell her in the bathroom or something._

That night at Breadstix, Sugar had been able to get in a booth on the other side of the privacy wall from her moms. She sat with her head down as low as she could to listen in.

"Britt. I wanna talk about, um, you know, that thing that we never talk about."

"That Sour Patch Kids are just Gummy Bears that turn to drugs?"

"Are we dating? Or what?"

"Wait, isn't this a date? Aren't you paying? Because I ordered shrimp."

Sugar snorted into her drink. _Oh Mom._

"Wasn't last week when we were taking a bath together, wasn't that a date? Are you crying?"

"It's just that I'm really happy."

Sugar sighed. _Oh Mami._

"Well, I told you last year if I'm single and you're single, that we'd mingle. And if there's any controversy that interferes with my presidential campaign, then I'll use one of my leprechaun wishes to win the election."

"You, you think that Great Gazoo kid is a leprechaun?"

"Well, yeah, Rory's from Ireland, that means he's, like, made of magic. Don't you have any wishes that you really, really want to come true?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm thinking of joining Shelby's new show choir. If I did, would you join me? I'm so sick of always being back up to Rachel Berry. I want to shine and be seen as the star that I am. But I won't join without you."

_Come on, Mom. Come on, Mom._ Sugar chanted.

"I don't really want to be known as a quitter."

_Dammit, Mom._

"Doesn't my presidential campaign need continuity? Can I think about it for, like, a day?"

"Yeah. No, totally. I understand. You know, just think about it."

_Yep. I'm definitely going to have to do everything._

"But in the meantime, I do have one more wish… I wish you'd hold my hand."

_ Awww. Mammmmmiiiii._

"But, like, under the napkin."

Sugar rolled her eyes in a manner very similar to one Santana Lopez.

"I've gotta go to the washroom, Britt. I'll be right back."

Sugar followed her Mami into the washroom. She, accidently, on purpose, bumped into her.

"Watch it, tone-deaf peasant," her Mami growled.

"Sorry," Sugar replied, "I'm just trying to hide from that gross Irish exchange student."

"Is he here?"

"Yeah," Sugar replied, "He asked me out to dinner, but he's been staring at the blonde girl you're with—"

"I'm not with her."

"Whatever. He's been staring at her all night. He's called me Brittany three times already."

"Oh, really?" Sugar watched as her Mami began to channel Snix. _Perfect._

"Well," Sugar said, breaking the silence, "I'm gonna make my escape from him while I can. I hope he doesn't creep Brittany out too much. See you at school!"

Sugar headed out of the bathroom, paid her bill and drove on home. She knew that if she was caught lingering, her Mami would become more suspicious of her and less angry at Rory.

Sugar followed her Mami the next day, eager to see the throw down that was coming. Her Mami moved like a shark through the crowded halls, eyes set on the green-clad Rory. She slammed his locker shut.

"Do not even think about talking for the next thirty seconds, ok? Nod so I know you understand me. Good. Here's the deal, pixie boy: you've got a crush on my girl, Brittany. I understand. She's beautiful, she's innocent, she's everything that's good in this miserable, stinking world. You agree? Nod. Good."

Sugar grinned. _It's not over yet, Rory. Mami's just hitting her stride._

"Also, she thinks you're a spritely green mythological creature, but I know you're a potato-eating poser. But since Brittany likes having a pet Irish, I'm not gonna explode you. Here's what's gonna go down. _Leprechaun_, starring a young Jen Aniston, is my favourite movie. It learned me two things: one, leprechauns like fixing shoe buckles because they're gay, and two they grant wishes. So you're going to grant me a wish."

As her Mami walked away, Sugar smiled. _That was everything I'd hoped it be._

Sugar was feeling quite pleased with herself. She was following her moms around the hallway again. She was getting much better at being sneaky, and she was waiting for her Mami to bring up leaving New Directions again. She watched with curiosity as Finn lumbered down the hallway towards them. Sugar moved into hearing distance.

"Yes," Brittany was saying, "I'm quitting glee club."

Sugar couldn't help the huge grin that crossed her face.

"We need you," Finn replied, "We're like a big family and this is our year to win it all."

"That's right, Double-Stuffed, Fatty-Gassy, McGravypants" Santana said, "We are just one big, happy, happy family."

"Santana, stay out of this."

Sugar noticed Brittany frown, but she didn't think Finn did. _Mom is so not impressed with Finn right now_.

"You are such a bacon-wrapped, bug-eyed hypocrite," Santana continued, "It's freaking hilarious how jealous of Blaine you are. Every time he opens up his dreamboat acapella mouth, you're just itching to kick him right in the Warblers."

"Brittany," Finn pleaded, "We can't survive any more defections. And I know you don't wanna leave."

"No, I know. It's just that Santana, she made a wish on Rory, my leprechaun—"

"Brittany, there's no such thing as leprechauns. And all that stuff about Santa being real last year was cute. But this leprechaun crap? I mean, at some point, you've just got to grow up, and stop being such an idiot."

Sugar's eyes widened. She had gotten into trouble a lot with her Mami when she was younger. The times Sugar had upset her Mom had been fewer, but far more stressful to fix. _Mami's not even bothering ripping Finn's head off. She knows Mom is so pissed._

"What did you just call me?"

_Run, Finn, run._

"Brittany, I didn't mean it like that…"

_Or helplessly backpedal._

"Yeah. All the guys in glee club call me that. And you're the leader, so that makes you the worst of them all. You can't call your future president an idiot. It's mean, it's bullying, and I won't accept it."

_Mom's guilt trips are always worse than Mami's rants._

Her moms started to head in her direction, so Sugar took off for the rehearsal classroom where Shelby was waiting for them. Both her moms were going to be there, and she couldn't wait to get to work.

Sugar was so excited that she couldn't contain herself, "Tomato, to-ma-toe, locamata."

When she saw the three former New Directions members enter the room, she ran toward them excitedly.

"Awesome! More back up for me!"

"Oh, ok, all right, you know what? I did not just leave one diva-driven glee club to join another."

Sugar was stunned. When she was little and put on performances in their living room, she had always called her moms her back up… _Right. They haven't done that yet. Mami doesn't know that I'm making a joke about how she'd always be back up for her little girl._

"So let me write you a reality cheque, richy bitch. I've seen what you can do, and what you can do is stand in the back, sway, and sing very, very quietly."

Mami was advancing on her, and Sugar knew the only way to diffuse this situation was to surrender immediately and try and get back in Mami's good graces afterwards. _Come on, Sugar, think of something…Mami's expecting a response…_

"I…e…um…I just wanted to be on the winning team for once?"

"Then turn down the 'tude, and you will be," Mercedes replied.

"Ladies," Shelby said, "Welcome."

Sugar was pushed aside by her Mami as Sugar tried to think of ways to interact with the seventeen year old versions of her moms instead of the moms she knew.

"We were just brainstorming names for our new group."

"Perfect," Santana replied, "Hot Bitches. Or Hot Messes."

"Free Beer," Brittany offered.

"Uh, ok," Shelby said, "I was thinking of something that more captured our essence, sums up who we want to be, who we really are."

"Well," Mercedes said, "what we are is trouble for the other groups."

Sugar could hardly believe it. She knew what Shelby was going to say before she even said it.

"The Troubletones," Shelby said, "I like it."

"That's good," Sugar heard Santana say, and she could hardly believe that she was getting to witness this moment.

"I like that too," she said breathily.

They quickly got to work on their first number. During that week, they picked the song and they had been able to convince three other Cheerios to join the Troubletones.

"Candyman" went off without a hitch when they performed it for Shelby on Friday. Sugar was glad that she was in the background in this number. She was so overwhelmed at getting to be involved in this part of her moms lives that she still had trouble forming words around them, let alone singing any kind of lead. When they struck their final pose, Shelby stood up and clapped.

"Now that's what I'm talking about."

**Longest chapter yet! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them.**

**For those of you wondering if Santana or Brittany will figure out who Sugar is, sorry to disappoint, but for now the answer's no. But, hey, who knows what gaps I'll have to fill as season 4 rolls on. I wouldn't be surprised if Brittany got suspicious.**

**Anyway, the next episode is The First Time. Now, for those of you that don't know, the masterful Vanessa Lengies doesn't appear. Because of this, I'm open to suggestions for what you want to see from Sugar in the next installment.**


	5. The First Time

**Ok, this is the first chapter based upon only my imagination. Very little of what actually happened in this episode will be mentioned, which, in my opinion, is a good thing, because there'll be no creepy Artie controlling people's sex lives, or weepy, annoying Finn, and most of the focus will be on Santana as Anita (: **

**I don't own Glee.**

**The First Time**

"All right, Troubletones, let's give a round of applause to the ladies that will be representing us in _West Side Story_ this year," Shelby said, as she entered the rehearsal classroom.

Sugar led the applause enthusiastically while her moms stood up and curtsied jokingly. Mercedes was clapping with a strained smile on her face.

"And I want the rest of you girls to be supportive in any way you can. Help them out with lines and practicing, or even just buy a ticket for the show," Shelby continued, "This group supports each girl that is a part of it, along with the success that each one of you will get."

"I'll take her over Mr. Schue any day," Santana muttered to Brittany as they sat back down.

"She doesn't make me feel stupid," Brittany agreed. Santana smiled and linked her pinky with Brittany's.

"Ok girls, vocal warm ups!"

Sugar approached her moms hesitantly after practice, "Hey, I just wanted to say congratulations. I know you two are gonna kill it."

"Thanks, Sugar," Brittany smiled, "Hey, San, why doesn't Sugar join us for rehearsal at my place this weekend?"

Sugar shared an uncomfortable look with her Mami. _I can tell she doesn't want me around…Come on, Sugar, get it together. Santana isn't your Mami, at least, not yet, you can't expect her to be a loving Mami._

"Britt, Sugar isn't in the musical," Santana reminded gently.

"I know, San, but you can't practice your lines with me or "A Boy Like That.'"

"Why not?"

"Because when you sing that song, you have to be annoyed at Maria, and you're not very good at staying annoyed at me. Plus, we're in two different gangs, remember? We can't practice together. That's why I'm going to work with Quinn and then you can work with Sugar."

Santana and Sugar both wore a very similar unconvinced expression.

"Oh, come on, San," Brittany pouted. Sugar covered a giggle; _Mami can't say no now_, "You know I take method acting seriously."

"Ok," Santana sighed, "But I won't be held responsible for her potential murder."

Brittany smiled, "Sugar, want to come over to my place this weekend to help us rehearse?"

"Sure," Sugar replied slowly, watching her Mami out of the corner of her eye for her approval. Santana shrugged, and Sugar's smile matched Brittany's, "I'd love to!"

* * *

That Saturday, Sugar pulled up into the Pierce driveway at the same time as Quinn was getting out of her car.

"Who are you?" Quinn asked, not entirely rudely.

"I'm Sugar Motta, I'm in the Troubletones," Sugar remembered that this was supposed to be the first time she was meeting Quinn, so she stuck her hand out.

"I'm Quinn Fabray," Quinn responded, arching her eyebrow at the offered hand and turning away from it to walk to the front door. Quinn had raised her fist to knock, but Brittany had already opened the door and wrapped her into a bear hug.

"Quinn!" she squealed, "Look, you're smiling, and you're not faking it!"

Santana chuckled from the door frame, "Britt's been waiting by the door for fifteen minutes."

Brittany's eyes moved past Quinn to Sugar, "Sugar! You're here too!"

Brittany all but dragged Sugar and Quinn inside, "Ok, Quinn and I will practice upstairs and you two can practice in the living room."

With that, Quinn was dragged upstairs, leaving Sugar and Santana to stare uncomfortably at each other.

"Ok, I'm going to lay some ground rules," Santana started, "One, you will sit across the room from me. Two, Rachel and I killed 'A Boy Like That' at rehearsal the other day, so you will not sing. Three –"

"I like you better when Brittany is around," Sugar interrupted fed up with her Mami, "Sorry, Asperger's."

Sugar could see her Mami getting angrier, so she changed tactics, "Look, I was the one that warned you about Rory, right? And you can't tell me that you have 'America' figured out because there's so many other people singing at the same time and you have to know when to start."

Santana was sizing Sugar up, "Fine."

The two of them sat on separate couches in the living room and ran through Anita's lines for almost an hour. Eventually, Sugar came up with an idea to improve Santana's mood.

"Why don't we get Quinn and Brittany to come down now and we can all practice the 'America' number?"

The words were barely out of Sugar's mouth and Santana was already halfway up the stairs. Quinn came back down first while Santana followed Brittany who was carrying Lord Tubbington.

"Lord Tubbington is the best audience anyone could want," she said, placing him on one of the couches.

Quinn was looking over the script and the notes they had made from rehearsal, "Sugar can cover Tina, Rory, and Puck's parts."

Santana scoffed, "Sugar can't sing."

"I've been… practicing. Shelby's been helping. I'm much better now."

"Let her sing, San," Quinn replied, "She can't be that bad, and the lines she has aren't in a really high range or anything."

"Fine," Santana replied.

Brittany was putting a CD on that was just the instrumental versions of the songs, "From the top! Quinn and I will sing the Jets' parts."

Sugar was given a script with stars beside the lines she was supposed to sing. She was a little bit nervous, but decided that there was no point in hiding how good her voice was anymore.

Santana had begun to sing and Brittany was watching her with a dreamy look.

**Puerto Rico, my heart's devotion**

**Let it sink back in the ocean**

**Always the hurricanes blowing**

**Always the population growing**

**And the money owing**

**And the sunlight streaming**

**And the natives steaming**

**I like the island Manhattan**

Sugar was ready with her spoken line "I know you do."

**Smoke on your pipe and put that in**

**I like to be in America**

**Okay by me in America**

**Everything free in America**

Sugar was ready again, "For a small fee in America."

Santana left character for a moment to look at Sugar curiously. The sudden improvement in Sugar's voice was more obvious than Sugar would have liked.

Santana began again, "Buying on credit is so nice."

Sugar had a bunch of lines on after the other to cover for various characters, "One look at us and they charge twice / I have my own washing machine / What will you have to keep clean?"

"Skyscrapers bloom in America."

"Cadillacs zoom in America / Industry bloom in America / Twelve in a room in America."

"Lots of new housing with more space."

"Lots of doors slamming in our face."

"I'll get a terrace apartment."

"Better get rid of your accent."

"Life can be bright in America."

"If you can fight in America."

"Life is all right in America."

"If you're a white in America."

Brittany had been bouncing up and down in her seat during the song while Quinn watched her, amused. Brittany's excitement of her part with Quinn coming up was evident. The quartet was paired off with Sugar and Santana waiting for the instrumental to end to begin singing together.

"Here you are free and you have pride."

"As long as you stay on your own side," Brittany and Quinn responded.

"Free to be anything you choose."

"Free to wait tables and shine shoes."

All four girls began to sing at the top of their lungs.

**I like to be in America**

**Okay by me in America**

**Everything free in America**

**For a small fee in America**

**La la la la la America**

**La la la la la America**

**La la la la la America**

**La la la la la Americaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

They burst into giggles at their theatrics as the song ended. Lord Tubbington was purring, and that pleased Brittany the most.

"Your voice is pretty good, Sugar," Quinn said, "Not nearly as terrible as Santana made it out to be."

"That's because someone must've performed an exorcism on whatever tuneless demon possessed her," Santana replied, "Seriously though, did you practice that much? You were horrible the day you auditioned."

Sugar's mind raced, "I was… I… I have stage fright!"

"Stage fright?" Brittany asked, "That's horrible."

"It is," Sugar responded quickly, glad that her excuse was being accepted, "I don't like to solo or anything because I get scared and then my voice sucks. I'm fine if I just sing along with the group."

"Huh," Santana replied, "Well, that's fine with me. That means I don't have to fight you for solos."

"You should've tried out for the play," Brittany said, "You could've been in the chorus."

Sugar shrugged, "I'm still getting used to everything. Maybe I'll be in next year's musical. Mercedes and I are coming opening night though, we already bought our tickets. So did the rest of the Troubletones. We're going to be cheering the loudest."

Brittany and Santana seemed pleased to hear this, but Quinn looked a little left out.

"Oh, you too, Quinn," Sugar recovered, "You're, like, and honourary Troubletone anyway."

**Hope you enjoyed my envisioning of what went on with Sugar during The First Time episode. Next up, **_Mash Off_**! That's right folks, it's going to get all Adele up in here, and I have big plans for how it's going to go down.**

**Read and review!**


	6. Mash-Up

**While we recover from Diva… Did you guys see the article about Vanessa and Heather supporting the idea that Sugar is from the future? If that's not motivation, I don't know what is.**

**On a side note, I will be taking a two week hiatus. It's nothing personal, but I'm going to be busy out of town. This is going to be a long chapter to tide you over. **

**BTW Brittana is soooo endgame. Personally, I am pumped to see Santana in NYC**

**I don't own Glee, but man do I wish I did now.**

* * *

**Mash-Off**

Sugar and the rest of the Troubletones had gone to the rehearsal classroom, ready to practice, but Shelby was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, look," Mercedes said, pointing, "She left us a message."

_Meet me in the auditorium. I've got something to show you_ was scrawled across the chalkboard.

"Might as well get going," Mercedes decided and led the girls out of the classroom. They arrived at the auditorium and were surprised to see the New Directions walking on to the stage as well.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Shelby told us she had something to show us," Mercedes replied, "What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Schue said the same thing," Finn said.

"Well, let me guess," Santana started, "He wants us to combine choirs for Sectionals. Well, it's not going to happen. The Troubletones are here to stay. So why don't you shuffle your busted choir off our stage."

"Look, you guys, we can compete without being enemies," Finn said, "All right? We don't have to get vicious."

"Oh I think we do, Soft Serve. See the Troubletones are three Fs: Fierce, femme, phenomenal. Oh, and guys, hurry up. Go get some moist towels. We have to keep Finn wet before we can roll him back in the sea."

"Okay, you know what, Santana? Finn is in great shape and your meanness only highlights your own personal insecurities."

"Rachel, your mustache is thicker than a Middle Eastern dictators."

Shelby and Mr. Schuester interrupted their spat with a mash-up that tried to bring them all together.

"Is this what having a stroke feels like? Because I like it," Brittany said.

"Mr. Schue, Shelby," Rachel said, "I think we can all agree that that was weirdly amazing. But what exactly was the point?"

"That sometimes bringing together two conflicting things can create something totally unexpected."

"We're not combining glee clubs, Mr. Schue."

"Not what I'm talking about. Shelby and I agree that with Sectionals coming up for both of us, it's time we all got serious with some friendly competition."

"Each group is going to put together their own mash up to perform head-to-head: The first annual McKinley High mash-off."

* * *

Sugar and Mercedes were walking down the hallway when they saw Finn and Rory about to cross paths with Brittany and Santana.

"Oh, this is not going to be good," Mercedes said.

"What is it between Finn and Santana?" Sugar asked.

"No one knows for sure. They dated once. Santana and Quinn are both oddly protective of Rachel when it comes to Finn."

"Well Finn called Brittany an idiot and Rory's been trying to date Brittany," Sugar explained.

"That explains it," Mercedes said, "The worst thing you could do is not go after Santana herself, but go after Brittany."

Sugar was torn between feeling proud of her Mami's determination to defend Sugar's Mom and concerned that the teenage Santana didn't have a strong enough grip on her temper.

"Hey there, orca."

"Hey Santana, you look like an ass-less J-Lo," Finn replied.

Mercedes and Sugar looked at each other worriedly. Sugar recognized that laugh. Her Mami only ever laughed like that when someone brought a knife to a tank fight in a battle of wits. Finn was done.

"You're skinny like all the crops failed on your family's farm," Well, at least Rory was trying.

"That is the lamest thing I didn't understand a word of," Santana replied.

"Not one word," Brittany added. _Mom must still be mad at both boys too._

"Is that really all you can come up with? You seriously think that you can out insult me? I'm from Lima Heights. I was raised on insults. It's how my abuela put me to sleep at night and she is not a nice lady. You know, she tried to sell me once? And it wasn't until I got to kindergarten that I learned my name wasn't garbage face."

"Then we'll have to settle this another way. Today. After school. Bring your Troubletones."

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"Yeah, I am. Dodgeball."

* * *

Rounding up the Troubletones had been no trouble. With most of the team being composed of Cheerios, most of the team was really fit. The all-girl group had decided this was going to be a one-sided match.

"Let's roadhouse!" Finn yelled once everyone was ready.

"Oh it's on, Pillsbury Doughturd," Santana challenged.

"Excuse me, I've never heard of this game of dodging balls. What are the rules?" Rory asked, understandably concerned with the killer glares being sent his way.

"Don't die." Puck answered.

"Let's do this." Brittany added while heading to the radio. As the music started, the Troubletones gathered in a huddle.

"All right," Santana said as everyone listened in, "Get Fabray and Puckerman out first. They're machines."

The game began and Sugar was impressed by how competitively her moms were playing. It didn't take long to get some of the easy targets off New Directions: Kurt, Artie, Rachel, and Rory were all scared of the ball anyway. Mercedes surprised everyone by getting Puck out, but Quinn was moving too quickly and was getting harder to hit.

The Troubletones hadn't realized how quick Mike and Blaine would be, their agility coming from their dancing ability. Sugar was so busy being distracted by the two boys that Tina hit her with a ball. Sugar did her best not to stomp her foot as she went over to the sideline.

Eventually, Brittany and Santana were all that was left of the Troubletones while Finn and Quinn were the remaining players from New Directions. Brittany and Quinn both threw a ball at each other at the same time and tagged out each other. They stood for a moment and grinned at each other, walking arm in arm to the side. Well, Brittany skipped anyway.

It was done to Santana and Finn. Before Finn could throw the ball, Santana tagged him out. The Troubletones erupted into cheers.

"Okay," Finn said after a moment, "Good game."

Sugar saw Rory come running up to the group of them at half-court. She didn't hear what he said, but the next thing Sugar knew, Santana was laughing and they were pummeling Rory with dodge balls. Sugar could hear her Mami muttering under her breath about Irish staying away from her girl.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Kurt yelled, blocking Rory, "For God's sake, he's bleeding. Maybe that's how the other treat us around here, but we don't do this to each other. We're better than this."

"God, calm down, Grandma," Santana scoffed. Sugar agreed with her Mami. It wasn't like the time when her Mami charged the pitcher when a ten year old Sugar had been hit by a pitch at a softball game. Rory was getting off easy.

"This game's over," Kurt proclaimed.

"We still won," Sugar taunted.

* * *

The Troubletones, elated off their dodge ball victory, had gathered in their rehearsal classroom where Shelby was waiting for them.

"It's so nice not to have to wait for the teacher to show up," Brittany said, "Mr. Schue is always late."

Santana smiled at the blonde and scanned the room, "We seem to be one diva down. Where's Wheezy?"

"She had to stay behind after geography class," Sugar answered, "The teacher wanted to talk to her for a minute."

"Well, we'll get started then," Shelby said, "Vocal warm ups, ladies."

The girls had begun warming up when Mercedes walked in.

"Ladies," Mercedes said, "Vocal warm ups can wait. Now, I was up half the night thinking about our mash up for the mash off and it came to me: Adele."

"I sound just like her," Sugar said. _Not Adele's voice obviously, but I have a killer British accent._

"Dude, I love her," Brittany grinned, "She sounds like what banana cream pie sounds like when it sings."

"Uh, I think it's a great idea, Mercedes," Shelby replied, sending an odd look towards Brittany, "I think we could really kill it."

"Agreed," Santana added, "And now with that decision out of the way, I can stay focused on my one-sided battle of wits with the knuckle dragger."

"Santana, the dodge ball thing was fun until the end, but enough," Mercedes said.

"No, honey, I'm just getting started."

"I'm the leader of this group, and I'm telling you, lay off those guys."

"I'm sorry, the leader? Who died and made you queen, Aretha?"

"I brought you guys in, and I came up with the idea for our mash up while you were wasting time trying to figure out how to make Finn Hudson cry. So, I nominate myself as President of the Troubletones. All in favour?"

All of the Troubletones raised their hands, including Sugar. If her moms were going to cement their relationship, they would have to win at Sectionals. Brittany refused to raise her hand.

"I'm not impressed by your campaign," Brittany said to Mercedes so as not to hurt her feelings, "You didn't put any posters up."

"Four in favour means Mercedes gets elected," Shelby decided, "And she's right. We should all be focussing on winning because we're better, not meaner. Mr. Schue and I both agreed on the ground rules. We play fair."

"I just don't have time for this kind of thinking."

"Well make time," Mercedes told Santana, "Because you are a star member of this group and you need to represent."

The girls all looked to Santana, waiting for her response. Santana looked really reluctant, so Brittany leaned in with a grin and a sing-song voice.

"Stop the violence," Sugar could see that Santana couldn't say no to Brittany, "Come on."

"Okay, God, okay," Santana laughed and put her hand up to hide how amused she was, "Look, I'll play fair. From now on, I'll be so nice that cotton candy won't melt in my mouth."

* * *

Sugar was walking with her Mom down the hallway. She loved spending time with her Mom. Brittany always did make the world seem nicer.

"I hope Santana apologizes to Finn," Brittany said.

"I doubt it," Sugar replied, "She's still super-pissed about him calling you an idiot."

"Yeah," Brittany said sadly, "She has to learn not to let what other people say bother her."

Sugar looked at her Mom closely, feeling badly for her, "She'll figure that out. Just give her time."

Brittany smiled, "I hope so. Hey, look! Santana and Finn are talking! Maybe she's apologizing. Let's go see—"

"Hey Santana, why don't you just come out of the closet?"

Brittany, Sugar, and quite a few other people in the hallway stopped at Finn's declaration.

"No…" Brittany breathed out.

"You know, I think I know why you're so good at tearing everybody else down. It's because you're constantly tearing yourself down because you can't admit to everybody that you're in love with Brittany and she might not love you back. That must hurt not to admit to everyone how you really feel. You know what I think you are? A coward. See you at the mash off."

Santana took off down the hallway not meeting anyone's eyes. Sugar looked at her Mom's face and saw what an enraged Brittany looked like. It was frightening. Finn Hudson did not see her coming. He turned around in the hallway, all satisfied with himself, and walked straight into an outraged Brittany.

"Finn, you have done some pretty horrible things," Brittany hissed, "I put up with you despite you cheating on Quinn and just using Santana for sex. Not to mention the names you call me when I am clearly smarter than you. But if I ever- _ever_- hear you make Santana question how much I love her again, you'll wish that it was Santana and Quinn coming after you. Do I make myself clear?"

"But she said—"

"Shut it, Hudson," Sugar added as her and Brittany took off to try and track Santana down. They heard crying coming out of the girls washroom and they both stopped.

"Sugar, I should probably talk to her by myself…"

"That's cool. I get it. See you in the auditorium."

* * *

"Finn will represent the New Directions, Santana the Troubletones," Schuester announced later on in the auditorium, "Rock Paper Scissors face off to see who will perform first. All right. Let's get it going."

"Let's do this," Finn said while Santana glared at him.

Finn won.

"Paper covers rock. New Directions, take the stage."

Sugar walked out of the auditorium alone after that performance. She wasn't sure what she had just seen, but there had been wigs and too much pink. She felt like her brain needed to be washed.

* * *

Sugar sat down next to Shelby at the student council president debate. Sugar had only come to see her Mom speak and provide support. Sugar and Santana had both tried to help Brittany with her speech, but Brittany had said that if she was going to overcome her fear of public speaking, then she needed to do this herself.

"Tornadoes are nature's most destructive force. These violent storms have ravaged America, crippling communities all across our land. Isn't it time we take a stand? If you honour me with being your next class president, I will make tornadoes illegal at McKinley keeping you and your families safe from their murderous rampages," Brittany looked out at the audience and Sugar could almost see the wheels turning, "Also, on Tuesdays, I pledge to go topless."

Sugar tried not to laugh out loud as everyone cheered. _Well this will be an easy win_.

* * *

"Finn isn't smart enough to make the right decision, Santana. And this won't stop unless both of you stop. I think you need to stop making fun of Finn. You're being really harsh," Brittany said as Sugar watched her moms pass her locker.

"Manatees have really thick skin."

"Santana!" Becky yelled, "Coach Sue needs you in her office right away."

* * *

All of the Troubletones had gathered back stage in their black costumes. Sugar was getting last-minute dance help from her Mom when Santana came in with red eyes.

"What did Coach Sue want?" Mercedes asked.

The girls mouths dropped open in horror as Santana told them about how she was going to be outed on TV in a political ad. Everyone knew that Santana and Brittany were together, but it was an unspoken thing that people still had the decency to keep quiet about the truth on.

"San…" Brittany started, her face mirroring the fear on Santana's face, but Sugar knew her Mom's fear was about what Santana would do, not what other people would say.

"Hudson…" Mercedes said threateningly under her breath.

"Britt, I can't," Santana said desperately, trying to keep her voice even, "I just can't."

"Ok," Mercedes said, bringing the girls back together, "We have a performance to do. We need to focus. Santana, can you still sing?"

A small 'yes' was the only response.

"Let's do this then."

They all took their positions on the stage as the opening notes began. Mercedes took the first lead.

**She…She ain't real**

**She ain't gonna be able to love like I will**

**Sure, she's got it all**

**But baby is that really what you want**

Sugar and Mercedes both glanced at Santana. It seemed like everyone singing realized how close to home all of these lyrics would be hitting.

**Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds**

**You made a fool out of you **

**And boy she's bringing you down**

**She made your heart melt but she's cold to the core**

**Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore**

As Sugar dance around repeating 'rumour has it,' she stole a look at her Mami and could see Santana building up the strength she would need. Sugar tried not to get choked up, seeing both of her moms so vulnerable.

**Don't forget me, I beg**

**I remember you said**

**I heard that you settled down**

**That you found a girl and you're married now**

**I heard that your dreams came true**

**Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you**

As Santana moved toward the front of the stage, Sugar heard an audible sniff from her Mom. _I have no idea how we're all keeping it together right now._

**Don't forget me I beg**

**I remember you said**

**Never mind I'll find**

**Someone like you**

**I wish nothing but the best for you **

**Don't forget me I beg**

**I remember you said**

**Sometimes it lasts in love**

**But sometimes it hurts instead**

Once the closing notes finished from Santana and Mercedes, Sugar immediately grasped her Mom's hand and squeezed. Tears were in Brittany's eyes as Sugar gave her a hug. Sugar did her best to stay strong for her moms. She had never seen them so scared.

"I'm not letting her go," Brittany said quietly into Sugar's shoulder.

"She's just scared right now," Sugar soothed.

Because they were too busy talking to each other, they didn't see Santana jump off the stage and head towards Finn.

"What did you just say to her?"

"I said I thought you were great."

"No, you're lying."

"No, he literally just said that," Rachel said, looking confused at Santana's anger.

"Did you tell her too?"

"Santana…"

"Everyone's going to know now. Because of you."

"The whole school already knows and you know what, they don't care."

"Not just the school, you idiot. Everyone."

"What are you talking—"

Santana smacked Finn across the face and Sugar's mouth dropped.

**Read and review! Like I said, I'll be gone for two weeks. So don't panic, this story hasn't been abandoned.**

**My hate for Finn Hudson was rekindled with this chapter. I can only imagine the next one :S**

**See you all soon!**


End file.
